


Inheritance

by florieneofthesea



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florieneofthesea/pseuds/florieneofthesea
Summary: Tritonn has seen Storm Hawks stand and fall in battle before, maybe this time, things will be different.





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found Storm Hawks again after what? Ten years? I re-watched all the episodes and honestly I loved the concept so much, it had so much potential and I was a bit sad that it ended after only 2 seasons! There's still people out there who write about this show even after so long and that inspired me to join in.
> 
> Anyways this was inspired by the Leviathan episode, and I remembered that Tritonn said this one line about how Aerrow had a great team and I wanted to have a quick look at the team's growth from the beginning of their journey to their final showdown.
> 
> This is really rough I wrote it in a couple hours because I just had ideas and I wanted to get them down before they all disappeared, hope you enjoy!

“That’s some team you have there,” Tritonn said once, in the dimly lit Sky Shack where he drowned his grief in extra malt vinegar and alpine wine. He said it without thinking, the words came from his gut, a flicker of recognition passing through him when he saw a scraggly bunch of kids sit around a pile of nothing and try to do _something_. 

Three years later they’re at war, again, it’s always war. His brothers are eager for blood, eager for _justice_ , they rally by him as he pledges Terra Aquanos’ support to the new Alliance, as he swears Aquanoan aid to the new Storm Hawks. 

On the eve of the battle he catches their leader, captain, Sky Knight in all but name, still fiddling with the maps and charts. Their strategic meeting has long ended, and it’s too late for any mass changes. But he continues to flip back and forth, forth and back, thinking, scrutinising. He’s to lead the charge tomorrow, commanding from the spearpoint of their forces, and in the meeting held they’d decided his one role was to hunt the Dark Ace. Tritonn knows that is no simple task, for over ten years the Cyclonian commander has eluded their best efforts, far too good at escaping certain death, far too good at dealing it. It’s a lot to ask of a boy, to ask him to kill. 

The rest of his team are scattered around fulfilling their own roles.

He knows Piper has been working endlessly to combat the nightcrawlers, developing solaris crystal technology of the likes and make unheard of, advanced far beyond anything he could imagine - and he could imagine quite a lot, he’s Aquanoan after all, one of best shipbuilders in the Atmos, they thrived on ideas and imagination. Tritonn sees a fighting chance, glimpses of victory, when he’s handed his new trident, modified for battle against the crawlers of Cyclonia. The three prongs are molten gold when he activates it, near blinding, warping the air around it. And there’s no heat, it’s deceptively pretty to look at.

“It’ll still burn if you touch it,” She says offhandedly to one of his brothers, who was moments away from searing his fingers.

“And we can beat the nightcrawlers with these?” One of the Rex Guardians is looking sceptical at the new swords, disappointed even. Certainly, there was no elaborate change, no grand mechanised attachments, but it was better this way, his trident felt no different before and after, he wouldn’t have to re-learn how to use his tools the day before the fight.

“You can get past their armour,” She says and that’s more than enough. 

Finn’s role was over it seemed, he was tasked with connecting the terras after all and here they were. Finn now sat on the deck of the Condor sipping some Tropica concoction and in deep argument with one of the Murk Raiders. Everyone else kept their distance, the Raiders had ill-repute and no one worth their salt was willing to encroach on their territory. That being said, he hears insults being traded that would turn away even the most belligerent of fishers.

Junko led the Wallop Resistance, possibly one of their strongest sections. There was little else to be said. The Wallops looked to Junko for direction, they respected him, they trusted him and only him, only one of their own. And he trusted Aerrow. In this day and age, the Wallops would fight by the Sky Knights as one. He’s seen Wallops in combat, this is no petty force, and he’s glad to not oppose them. Junko himself is helping with final preparations, assembling the last of their defences alongside Stork, who’d amassed one of more air-tight defensive system he’d ever seen.

“Not a fly,” The Merb had declared proudly in front of his creation. Nothing would get through his net of traps, their bases, the ground defences would be safe, possibly one of the safest places in the entire Atmos. He was eccentric even among the other engineers and builders, but they followed his every directive, even the more paranoid ones. 

Tritonn turns back to their Sky Knight, the boy they’d chosen to follow of all the people in the Atmos. His team were powerhouses in their own right. 

Piper was a crystal mage, he‘s seen her destructiveness in battle, the wide-reaching effects, the ability to summon fire and flood and bend the air currents to her will. Their resident sharpshooter was no slack-off either despite appearances, rumour has it he’s never missed, and after seeing the practice runs Tritonn is inclined to agree. Stork was born to pilot the Condor, he’s clipped the wings of countless Cyclonian cruisers, and individually was responsible for more than a quarter of their takedowns. Junko rivalled Chief Thragg, that said much in itself already.

“That’s some team you’ve got here,” Tritonn says today, on the eve of battle.

Aerrow looks up, “Yeah, they’re the best,” He grins.

All Aquanoans have an innate connection to the sea. They know not to test it’s limits, on a fickle day the water wouldn’t hesitate to pull down even the strongest of swimmers. Aerrow is the physical incarnation of the _wind_ , and in flight _he_ sets those limits. Day after day he makes impossible turns, improbable twists, and day after day the wind guides him to safety, to victory. He carries an aspect of the wind in him, that same soul-bond connection the Aquanoans share with water. Tritonn shakes Aerrow’s hand firmly and doesn’t forget that the boy he’s looking at has survived the Dark Ace countless times, that he has hundreds of victories under his belt and that in the sky, in flight, in battle, Aerrow is _unstoppable_.

The radio spittles to life and Starling tells them the Free Atmos is ready for war. 

“Good,” Aerrow says simply and packs up the charts. His team join him soon.

Cyclonia looms ahead, menacing, dark, stormy, but the sun is rising and the deck of the Condor burns orange and yellow in the light. Tritonn sees a scraggly bunch of kids stand in front of the army they’ve raised from mud and loss. Hundreds of ships at their beck and call, thousands of souls prepared to give their lives for a better Atmos, one where it's children will never have to inherit their parent's war. 

This time, he thinks as he picks up his trident, as he wishes his brothers good luck, they’re going to _win_.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to explore all the terras they bring up in the show, I was always super interested in Terra Aquanos because I always imagined that their massive lake was the 'sea', and I just thought they'd have a lot of cool culture and tradition to do with the water since it's such a big part of their lives/terra. I might do a series on the terras and my take on them since I've been getting into some worldbuilding. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! This has just been really fun to write.


End file.
